Time Flies By
by queenb48
Summary: Lucy loves her family, but with Jeff feeling guilty, Scott growing up, and Virgil kicking off, will she be able to save the day? But on in the future when shes no longer around, can the boys save their brother up in space? Or will it be too late?.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The herd's home

It could only be described as a fantasy, but to Lucille, it was just a wonderful dream which would never end. Overlooking the farm land from the wooden terrace, her eyes dancing over the countless balls and toys scattering the garden, a smile blossomed on her face. Her deep brown eyes lit up at each toy she saw, smirking at the combination of arrangement of which only a child could make. A slight breeze pulled back her side fringe, and brushed it against her rosy cheeks. Her wavy chocolate hair glistened in the setting Kansas sun, and bounced in rhythm with the slowing wind. The clouds passed by her without a care in the world, and smeared a glorious peach and pink smudge in the sky. Stretching out her arms on the wooden rail, she leaned forward slightly and breathed in deeply. How could anything be so tranquil? So peaceful and beautiful, nothing could ruin this little moment, but in Lucille's life, these moments were fairly rare. She intended on making ever minute count, and the thought of anything ruining her little piece of paradise became faded.

Lucille turned elegantly in her floral strap top with snug fitting jeans toward her loving home. In front of her stood the gorgeous white, wooden panelled house, with its large windows and volume, how could it be any better? Lucille had earned herself a rather luxurious life, although she couldn't help feel something was missing. She gazed over at the garden wall clock and gazed at the two hands. Squinting in the orange glow, being produced by the sun, she sighed in the knowing it had just passed 7 o'clock. Once more she strolled over to the rail and held it with a gentle but firm grip. She peered toward the edge of the land, possibly stretching 100m in front of her and smiled hugely when she saw the familiar figure of her second youngest running toward the house. His cooper locks glimmered in the slow setting sun and he had a smile bigger than the sun it's self. He stopped half way and waved at his mother, before turning round and shouting something. Just as he did, four more figures appeared from behind the wooden gate the cooper haired boy had run through just seconds ago. It was when she saw her eldest, piggy backing her youngest that she smiled even more then she had been. She slumped slightly, in full knowing all her darlings were home, and felt no need to feel any worry for her babies.

She watched all her sons jog back toward their home, and her heart grew when she saw the smiles each of her sons carried. She knelt down as her second youngest, Gordon leaped into her embrace. Her water loving baby held tightly and breathed heavily from jogging and running. Lucille stroked his cooper locks and smiled over his shoulder as her oldest strode up the wooden steps and slowly released Alan, the youngest of the five, off his back and down onto the deck. Lucille out stretched her arm toward Alan, and he happily accepted the offer, and joined Gordon in the loving hug. Lucille loved her darlings ever so much, and won't give up anything in the world for them. She looked up from kissing Alan and Gordon on the heads toward her eldest brunette son, Scott. He stood aside slightly, and smiled at his mother with happiness and tiredness in his eyes. He had been looking after his brothers all day, and as he had recently turned 17, their parents had trusted him to care for them all.

Lucille considered Scott for a while and mused to herself,

_When did you get so tall? It felt like only yesterday I could hold you in my arms. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how proud I am of you Scotty. I truly am blessed with some talented sons, and your no exception sweetie._

Lucille stood up from hugging Alan and Gordon and stretched her arms out toward Scott. He paused momentarily but then gave in to the gesture, just as easily as his 11 and 12 year old brothers had done. Scott could never refuse a hug from his mother, maybe his dad, but his lovely mum? No. The brunette rested his head on his mum's, only further reminding her that he wasn't a young child anymore. Scott, taking after his father, had joined as a junior, to the US Air Force, and had even been invited to study at Yale University for his next year. Lucille frowned slightly, remembering the night they discussed Scott's decisions. But they were his, and as a caring mum, whatever made her babies happy, made her happy. She pulled away and checked him over; reassuring herself, he was in one piece. Scott's eyes rolled and started dusting himself down, to prove a point,

"Mum, I'm 17 you know, not 2! I'm perfectly fine, look, see? I escaped un-injured"

"Yes, ok Scotty, I know how old you are, I was there when you were born. I just don't like the thought of one of you hurt, and you not tell me"

Scott turned a red shade, and smirked in a guilty fashion before heading over to Gordon and Alan and letting them indoors. He unlocked the heavy brown door and allowed them to rush in, and in different directions. Scott had in the past denied any injuries and as a result they'd become serious, so Lucille was forever paranoid about him. He smiled once more at her and then turned away and ran up the stairs, 2 at a time. Lucille watched him ascend them and then turned back to look toward the steps when she saw a platinum, blond haired teen and another brunette haired teen walking toward her, she smiled even more. The blond, taller and much bigger build then herself wrapped himself around his mum and chuckled slightly, before turning around to his slightly younger brother,

"Hey Virg, did you want to tell mum about that idea you had?"

Virgil hesitated, and then stepped forward to hug his mother and suggest his idea,

"Ermm, yeah, well I thought that we should all go out tomorrow, seeming as it's a Sunday and dad won't be working"

Lucille frowned a sad smile, and rubbed Virgil's shoulders. They both knew the chances of Jeff, the father to all of Lucille's son's, would most likely be working, even though it was a Sunday. Jeff Tracy was a very wealthy business man, and owned a number of businesses including his own, Tracy Industries. If he were ever to have any free time, he would either spend it with his boys, or doing more work. Virgil knew his dad fairly well, and knew he usually resorted to his office, and worked until late. Lucille looked at John, the blond, with thought and turned back to Virgil,

"Virgil, sweetie, it sounds like a lovely idea, but whether your father is busy or not is another question. Where were you thinking of going?"

John saw Virgil drop slightly and simply strolled to the door, hanging his head in disappointment. John and Lucille watched him close the door quietly and then turned to one another, with John stating the question's all the boys wanted to know the answers to,

"Mum, I don't understand, why would dad want so many kids if his doesn't even have the time to be with us? This isn't fair on us or you; he's always working and never seems to want to be home"

"Johnny, darling I've told you time and time again. It's his job to be busy, and no matter how little time he spends with you, he will always love you, and you know that"

"Mum, I'm 15, the only thing dad loves his work and his babies, and I'm not Alan's age"

Lucille smiled at his comment; it was always funny when John tried to be serious,

" No, no you're not, but then again Alan isn't a baby either, your his children and when he talks about you, he wishes he could be with you more often. He knows just as well as you do, that he doesn't spend enough time with all of you, and trust me, he's trying to change that"

John straightened up a bit, and took sudden realization into hand,

"So maybe, he'll want to do something with us tomorrow?"

Lucille bit her lip and looked toward the edge of the garden again. She knew that the chances of Jeff having tomorrow off were slim, but just as she thought of him, a black 4x4 Porsche pulled up to driveway gate. The iron gates pulled forward and the black Porsche rolled up toward the double garage. John watched as his father stepped out, dressed in a suit, with his matching brief case and jogged up the steps,

"Evening Honey, how's my gorgeous wife?"

Jeff removed his sunglasses and kissed Lucille loving on the lips. John folded his arms and eyed his father with a question on his tongue. Jeff pulled away and looked Lucille lovingly in the eyes, and stoked her soft hair. Jeff hadn't forgotten John was standing there, but he had always wanted his wife to know just how much he loved her. He finally turned to John,

"Evening son, how are you and the boys"

John looked back to his mother, and she simple nodded at him,

"Yeah, me and the guys are fine, but I have something to ask you"

Jeff looked back at Lucille to get any clue as to what the something was, but got nothing as she left them both on the deck. Jeff placed his brief case down on the floor and flung his suit jacket over the railing,

"Do you want to go for a walk, to discuss what's on your mind?"

John looked almost surprised at him; maybe Lucille meant it when she said he had been thinking about them a lot recently. He smiled at his dad, who was now urging him on to leave the deck,

"Sure dad"


	2. Chapter 2

And the truth comes out

John tucked his hands into his jean pockets and looked ahead of the country lane and thought about his words. Jeff on the other hand was just enjoying the views and outdoors. It was true, Jeff spent almost all of his time in the office, and it was very odd to be outside again. The summer setting created a warm atmosphere between them, and the leaves rustled lightly in the ever dimming orange glow,

"So Johnny boy, how is everything? what's troubling you?"

John stuttered slightly at his own thoughts,

_How did he do that?_

"Well dad, just before you arrived home I was talking to mum, and me and the guys, thought it would be nice to go on a outing tomorrow, were all due back to school soon, and with Scott off to join the Air Force, it would be nice to have a family day out together"

Jeff stopped walking and gleamed at his son proudly. He too placed a hand in his pocket and the other around John's shoulders; they both strolled slowly toward a giant lake that now lay out before them.

"Ahh, Johnny you really do care about this family don't you?"

"Well, in all fairness it was Virg's idea"

"Hmm, well Virgil must see the true values of this family. He's really looked into this"

"As have I dad, you know, were not going to be young forever, and I do kinda want my dad back before I go"

Jeff looked down at the floor, realizing that him being away all the time really had taken its toll on his family. He sat down on the ground, not caring about his suit trousers and fell back onto his hands that now stretched out behind him. John took up a similar position next to his father, knowing his father was thinking deeply about his statement.

"You know, your mother was talking to me about this last night. I really am sorry Johnny. I know I'm always working, and I'm fully aware that I don't spend enough time with you boys. And no matter what happens I will try to be more of a father to you all"

John found it hard to take him seriously. This was Jeff Tracy, world known astronaut, business man and billionaire, he was just his son, his second born. There wasn't any chance that his dad was ever going to give up 10 minutes of his busy lifestyle for him. And just as John was about to start talking again, one of Jeff's countless mobiles rang. It was of course his work phone and as he reached into his pocket to look at the ID call number, he looked up at John. His 15 year old son had cocked his head to the side and was studying phone. Jeff looked in concern and guilt as John returned his vision toward the lake. Jeff couldn't care less as to who was calling him, and simply rejected the call and even turned his phone off, something he hadn't done for what could have been considered years.

"Why'd you do that? That could have been important"

"John, I'm sure whatever it was, it can wait, and if it was important, I'm sure they don't need me to sort it out"

"Ha, well they probably do, you're the boss"

Jeff mused to himself and then faced John, in a final attempt to make amends,

"John, I'm sure out of all you boys that you'll be the most understanding when I say this, but I know how hard it is for you all to be left without a dad, even in full knowing you have one. I haven't really been around for you boys, and I want to make it up. I've decided that I am going to take 6 months off"

John couldn't have looked more shocked. Jeff was constantly busy, 24/7 and now, he was just going to leave his work, his company for 6 whole months, this was pure madness,

"No dad, you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, who's going to stop me? I'm the boss!"

John laughed, his dad was right. Who was going to tell him off? Sure there maybe some annoyed contractors and supervisors, but what he says, goes. And if a stubborn Tracy didn't get his way, there would be one hell of a war,

"Dad, I gotta say that's great news and all, but I'm getting hungry, and I don't really want Gordon eating my dinner again"

Jeff smiled and pulled his son into a warming hug. Sure what Jeff said now sounded easy, but he knew that staying away from work that long wouldn't be the smartest of moves,

_Did I just say 6 months? Man, I'm losing it, how on earth will I be able to live, knowing my business is being run by Jason. No, I can't be off that long, but then I need to spend more time with my sons, I'm slowly losing them! Heck, Scott's off to join the Air Force soon, and John is learning university grade astronomy, and Virgil, by god his art and music! And how could I forget my trouble makers. Gordon is becoming such a fine, moody teenager and his swimming skills have risen hugely! And Alan, well he is yet to discover is passion, although I think cars might have something to do with it..._

"Dad?"

Jeff shook his head back into vision and saw John lending a hand up,

_How did he get up so quickly, I'm getting old.._

"Thanks Johnny, now, tell me, where shall we go tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

Just a normal night

Everyone sat in the living room watching a film together, either sat on the sofa or on the floor gazing at the spectacular picture. Jeff had recently opted to buy a flat screen and had mounted it up on the wall, and the children loved it, and Lucille thought it was a great way to keep the boys entertained. The clock to one side, read quarter to nine and with the look Lucille gave it, she only wished for it to reverse back an hour or two. She loved being with her boys, no matter how troublesome or cheeky they were, she loved each of them as much as a mother could.

"Right Allie, Gordon, bedtime"

The chorus of sulks began...

"But mum! It's Saturday night! And I'm not even tired"

Said Gordon with a jaw snapping yawn, and soon to follow was Alan's yawn,

"Yeah mum, I'm not tired! And I really don't want to listen to another one of Scott's boring stories; all he talks about are planes!"

Jeff, Lucille, John and Gordon burst into laughter at the innocence upon Alan's face. Scott turned round to Alan, who now sat upon Jeff's lap, and frowned at him,

"Allie, do you not like my stories? You said you liked them last night"

"Well, that was last night, I want dad to tell me one about cars and bikes!"

The room filled with laughter again and Jeff hoisted Alan up to his feet and started to walk him out of the room. Lucille coughed gentle, almost asking for attention, and Jeff turned round to meet her request,

"What is it Hunny?"

Lucille looked over to where Gordon had somehow picked a play fight with Virgil. They both had hold of each other's shoulders, and were tossing around on the floor like toddlers,

"Jeff dear, can you take this one up with you too?"

Gordon froze and looked at his mother gob smacked; Lucille had to laugh at his perfect imitation of a fish,

"Mum! It's not nine o'clock yet!"

"Gordon, if you want to go to the beach tomorrow, we need you fully awake don't we? I don't want you to be cranky just because you didn't get enough sleep"

Gordon huffed but acknowledged the statement to be true. Out of all the Tracy's, he was second for being grouchy when he had lack of sleep, Virgil still held first place for that. Over in the doorway Jeff stood with one hand held out to Gordon, and the other in Alan's. Alan had become so tired he was rubbing his weary eyes, in an attempt to stay awake. Scott and John watched Gordon as he walked over to Lucille to kiss her goodnight, and turned round to do the same with the older brothers. With that, he walked over to Jeff, and hand in hand walked upstairs with a sleep walking Alan, not far in front.

With that, John turned to Lucille and reported what he had heard from Jeff earlier that evening,

"Mum, did dad ever tell you his so called plans?"

Scott looked from his mother to John in question, if one person had to know what was going on, it was Scott,

"What? What plans? Is dad ok? What's going on?"

"Scott sweetie, your father is fine, now Johnny, carry on"

"Well, basically dad intends on leaving the business for half a year!"

Scott's eyes widened and this had even grabbed Virgil's attention, but to Lucille she simple nodded and looked back at the screen,

"Mum! Is dad really doing that? What a stupid idea, does he really think being off for 6 months will make up for everything?"

Scott, already had a dropped jaw, but it somehow dropped further when he heard Virgil say this. John too starred at him in shock, and when Lucille turned to see Virgil drop his head, she felt for Virgil. Lucille had originally had the idea of Jeff taking off so much time, but all of them knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away that long, especially Virgil,

"Virgil sweetie, what do you mean?"

"Mum, I don't wanna sound rude, but dad keeps going away for weeks at a time, some nights not returning till late, and in the mornings, no matter how early I'm up, he's still not home. Why does he think that all of a sudden I'm going to let him back into my life for a few months, only for him to return to the same routine?"

"Virg, of all the people I thought you would be happy for dad to be home, he can come watch you at your piano performances'"

"No Scott, you don't see what's happening here! Dad thinks coming back for a little while will make up for all the times he hasn't been around. Mum, he's missed countless dinners, Scott, he missed your 10th graduation, John he still hasn't been out that one promised night to see the stars, and well, he still hasn't seen my painting"

"But Virg, you paint all the time! Of course he's seen...

"I'm talking about the one I did 8 months ago"

The room fell silent. Lucille saw the watery sparkly in Virgil's eye, and without any hesitation knelt down and held him tightly, in a loving embrace,

"Virgil, sweetie, I don't understand why you're so upset about this? I thought you wanted Dad to be home?"

Virgil sniffed and looked to Scott and John and then finally to his mum, he honestly didn't know what he was thinking and just dug his head into her shoulder,

"I don't know!"

Scott understood Virgil's thoughts, he himself thought the same thing, but wouldn't dare say it to anyone else. Whilst John just felt hopeless to Virgil, knowing he was already in the best possible place, in their mother's arms. After what seemed hours, but only realistically was only 10 minutes, Jeff returned from upstairs, to find that Scott and John had resorted to the kitchen and had left Lucille and his third eldest in the living room on the floor. Lucille sat cross legged with Virgil being held close at her side,

"Hey Virg, are you ok son?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, just perfect"

"Have you been crying? Virgil, what's wrong?"

Lucille turned to Jeff and gave him a face that shouted _you did not just ask that?_ But Jeff ignored her, and headed straight for Virgil. But with Lucille ever being the protector she stood up, far too quickly for her liking, and crossed her arms and faced Jeff, creating what would be considered a human barrier between her husband and her third baby,

"Virgil's upset, and it seems to be a problem with you"

Jeff craned his neck around Lucille and looked down at Virgil who still sat on the floor, but now cross legged and hung his head low, fiddling with his own fingers,

"Hey Virg, what have I done wrong?"

"EVERYTHING! Just leave me alone!"

Without any eye contact, Virgil hurried up stairs, constantly looking at the floor. Both Jeff and Lucille watched him go, and when he left their sights, they turned to each other. Lucille just looked at her husband with mixed emotions, whilst Jeff raised his eye brows, with questions pulling at his lips, but just as he was about to talk, Scott and John came in from the kitchen, and as always Scott spoke first,

"Hey mum, did Virgil really mean all those things?"

"Yeah mum, I didn't think that out of everyone, Virg would be the one to break down"

Lucille looked toward her questioning boys, not once considering Jeff and answered their concerns,

"Boys, Virgil is just fine, he's going through a tough time, and he's not sure what to think at the moment. You all know what it's like to a 13; he just needs some time to think"

Scott suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, as did John. They had both been through this talk, and it never turned any easier. Jeff didn't understand what was going on, and was losing his patience,

"Honey, would you mind explaining to me what's wrong with him? Why is he angry at me? Have I done something that I shouldn't have?"

Lucille turned back round to him and tried her best to explain, such a bizarre event,

"I don't get why he's like this, but he's just feeling mixed emotions, I guess. He's happy that you're taking a break from work, but then he's confused as to why you're doing it, if you're only going to return back to the same work life"

Jeff looked stunned. He nodded in understanding but then looked over to John,

"Guess you were right John, Ahh, who knew being 13 could mess with your head so much, I'll go see to him, back soon"

"Yeah, that's if he doesn't attack you with a paint brush"

John hid a laugh behind his hand at his mother's joke. It was always the way that chances being, you were going to have your head bitten off if you tried to deal with a moody Tracy. Jeff breathed in an over dramatic fashion and cautiously walked up the stairs. Once he was gone, Scott turned to John,

"What were you right about John?"

"Huh? Oww, I already told, you know, what I said in the kitchen"

Scott nodded and then saw his mother collapse onto the sofa, and started flicking threw the countless TV channels,

"You ok mum?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I'm fine sweetie; just sometimes you children beat the death off me"

John took up a seat next to Lucille and leant his head on her shoulder, and as he did so, she rested her head on his. Scott didn't mind John "taking" her away; it was a relatively good distraction for him to sneak out for the night. Whilst she and John became lost in a documentary, he slowly walked toward the kitchen, were the backdoor was calling his freedom. Scott carefully picked up his car keys and bit his lip, trying to make as little noise as possible. He slowly unlocked the door and squinted as the lock clicked, but no one else heard it and so he slipped away into the garage, only moments later to drive off in his blue and black Dodge Challenger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bedroom doors

Jeff thought it was best to visit Alan and Gordon first to check they had actually gotten into their beds. When he reached the top of the stair case, he rounded the hall to the right and walked on till he met the last door. He knocked before entering and was greeted by a dim light and a messy room. Across Gordon's room, scattered clothes covered the floor, and which bits of rug that were visible, had a toy of some ocean related theme, sat in the spot. Jeff carefully made his way to Gordon's bed and sat on the end, waiting for Gordon to return from the bathroom. Jeff sat there with his hands stroking one of Gordon's stuffed sharks, of which he had countless of, yet all of them had a name. Just as Jeff put the toy down, Gordon entered the room, rubbing his eyes as he managed to walk almost blindly threw his tip of a bedroom. He hopped into bed and snuggled down under the duvet, off which Jeff helped to cover,

"Good night Gordon, I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Mmm-k dad, I'mm gunna sleee.."

Gordon's words faded as tiredness over took; his eyelids dropped and didn't open again. Jeff stood and slowly walked over to the door, being sure to leave the night light on. Although Gordon was 12, he still had a phobia for the dark, so just before Jeff went to bed, he would sneak in and turn it off. Just as he left, he looked back to see Gordon had already kicked off the covers, and had somehow flipped onto his front. Jeff shook his head and chuckled to himself,

_How he does that I will never know, maybe he gets it from me? No, must be from Lucille's side_

Jeff shut the door quietly and turned round only to be greeted by a small mass, standing in front of him. Alan hadn't been there long but, did he look tired,

"Hey Allie, you scared the life out of me!"

"Mm sorry dad, I didn't know if your were coming or not"

"Of course I am, come on buddy, have you done your teeth?"

Alan nodded slowly and then started to trudge toward his bedroom. Typical, his had to be the furthest away. Alan quickly lost energy, and Jeff had no other option but to haul Alan into his arms and carry him the rest of the way. Alan sure had grown since the last time Jeff had down this, and boy had he grown quickly! Jeff gently kicked the door open and stride across the slightly tidier bedroom, and placed his youngest into bed. Usual, Alan would have a story before hand, but tonight, he had fallen asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Jeff tucked his son in and ran his hand through the golden locks of Alan's soft hair. Jeff loved watching his children sleep; the cutest had always been either Scott or Alan. But the chances of his adult son letting him watch him whilst he slept, were very slim. Jeff kissed his baby on the head and tiptoed out of the room, when he was outside, he felt a slight twinge in his lower back,

_Man, I'm getting old, or Alan is just growing too fast. Just like John said earlier, they're not young for long! Where has the time gone?_

Jeff mused to himself for a little while, before hearing a sound from outside. He looked out of the landing window to see Scott's Challenger drive off the driveway, and down the country lane.

_Blast! That boy is going to be getting a right earful when he gets back!_

Jeff kept his cool and proceeded to Virgil's room. He took a couple of deep breaths before entering the usual good son's bedroom. Jeff knocked lightly, and from inside he heard a muffled sound,

"Who is it?"

"Well, it's not Scott, Alan or Gordon, so take your pick"

"Go away"

Jeff didn't intend on leaving, he wanted to find out what was wrong with Virgil, and he wanted to know now,

"That's not going to happen Virg; can I come in, please?"

"No."

Jeff ignored him and entered the tidy room. In comparison to the younger boy's room, Virgil's was very tidy and pristine. Although he had paints and brushes everywhere, there was a sense of tranquillity and calm in the teenager's room. Virgil had certainly matured young, and this was obvious to anyone who knew him,

"Hey Virg, I'm just gunna say I'm sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. But I would quite like to know what I actually did"

Virgil was busy painting his most recent picture. It was of the lake that Jeff had been to with John earlier, but this was with all his brothers playing in the foreground. Virgil had taken the picture earlier that day, and had intended on painting a water colour of it,

"Look dad, I was being stupid, it's nothing really"

Virgil didn't look up once from his painting, and carried on with his master piece. Jeff wasn't leaving until he found out the real reason for Virgil's strange behaviour. So instead of looking like an idiot hanging onto the door handle, he closed the door and went and sat on the green sheeted bed. Jeff looked around at all the other paintings, pastel work and pencil creativity that could be seen everywhere in the room.

"Virgil, are you annoyed at me?"

It took Virgil some time to answer, but he slowly put his brush down and spun round to his dad, and folded his arms,

"Oh no, I'm just so annoyed that you think it's ok to spend your whole life working, and then when it suits you come home and spend 6 months trying to make up all the time you should have been with us, then only to go back to your normal "barley ever see you" lifestyle"

Jeff was rather taken back at this, it wasn't at all like Virgil to spit like this, but every word was true. Virgil had seen through his plan, sure it would work with the 2 youngest, but 2 oldest have their own lives to busy themselves with. But Virgil? He was stuck in between, not knowing whether to care or not,

"I know I haven't been with you boys enough, I know the mistakes I've made have effected you all, but trust me Virg, if I could, I would spend every minute with you all. I love you all so much, and you're right. 6 months is barely enough time, but I'm trying to make it work. I've even considered quitting"

Virgil's eyes grew hugely and his mouth dropped open,

"You can't quit! Who would take over? No, you would be an idiot to do that"

"Try me..."

"Dad, I didn't mean to snap at you, but you quitting isn't going to change anything. You will still be paranoid about the whole situation, and you would be tempted to go back!"

Jeff considered Virgil for a minute, he was right. It was in his blood to work, and having no job would starve him from his business ambition. He would technically still own the Corporation, but he would no longer be the boss, but the man who just calculated the figures and worked out the company's gross earnings,

"Virgil, do you want to know something, something not even your mother knows?"

Virgil suddenly became very interested,

"Yeah, I guess, must be one secret if mum hasn't even found out yet"

Jeff patted the bed, offering Virgil a seat. Jeff took a moment to think things through,

_Right, I am about to tell Virgil my best kept secret. Not even Lucy knows it, which feels weird; she knows everything I've got! And now I'm planning a secret move? I'm starting to act like Gordon, with his scheming of things _

"Virgil, do you remember when you were younger; we use to visit that island for holidays and spend a few weeks at a time there?"

Virgil thought hard, he knew exactly were Jeff was thinking of, but he was awfully young when they had last visited and was more interested in what his dad had to say. He couldn't care less about that island at the moment,

"Yeah, ermm, the one that you called Tracy island? It had a big villa and pool. And a huge jungle surrounding it"

Jeff nodded,

"The very same, what would you think as to living there?"

Virgil wasn't sure what to think,

_Is he joking? Surely he's bluffing... Wait, no he's not. But he can't be serious surely?_

"Ermm, what do I think?"

"Yeah, I mean it was just an idea"

Virgil grinned and chuckled slightly, only to increase Jeff's concern for him more,

"Well dad, it would defiantly be interesting! I mean, living on a tropical island. But what would happen with school? University? Work?"

"Ah, now you see I have thought this through. It all ties in with me taking time off work. With all of us on the island, I can't exactly jet off every day to go to work can I? So I'll have to stay home with you boys in the office or something"

Virgil started to see Jeff's plan. It sounded great; hell Jeff was almost tricking himself into starving himself of work, kind of,

"Yeah but dad, there is still the concern with school"

"Well, I figured we could move when Alan has finished, because then you will all be heading off to university, and only ever visiting during holidays anyway"

"Dad, no disrespect, but you've lost it"

"No I haven't, trust me Virg I have many plans for this family and they will work! It will bring us closer together and we will be a proper family again"

Virgil looked over to his painting when he heard the word "family" and realised just how much he had done in the past hour or so. He had become very tired and was finding it hard to stay awake. Jeff saw this and thought it were best to head off downstairs to track down Scott,

"Well Mozart, I'm going to leave you to sleep, busy day tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll keep that little plan to yourself right?"

"Yeah, of course dad, it does sound like one hell of a dream to me!"

Jeff frowned slightly, he intended on doing this, it wasn't just a fantasy he would forget about in a couple of days, he was going to make it reality. He even decided he would tell Lucille about it tonight before bed,

"Night Virg, sleep tight"

"Night dad, and tell mum I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I think I scared her earlier, but please say I am"

Jeff smiled at Virg; he knew he never meant to hurt anyone and certainly knew he didn't mean it. But none the less, he would pass on the message,

"I will, goodnight son"

"Thanks dad, night"


	5. Chapter 5

John's right 

Jeff looked out the landing window, which over looked the front garden, for some time, waiting to see if Scott would return. Of course he didn't, so ever the impatient Jeff Tracy, he huffed and marched down the stairs into the living room. He stormed passed Lucille and John, who where both now cuddled up on the sofa watching a drama, and hastily walked through the kitchen toward the end wall and looked at the row of keys hanging from the hooks. It had only been recent that Jeff had gotten Scott his Dodge, and how he loved it. The speed, the look, it suited him perfectly. But Jeff had warned him of the rules, one being he weren't allowed to drive it at night and tonight, Scott had gone and broken the one rule Jeff really cares about. Jeff looked up at the clock, it had only reached 9:30, but Jeff still had his doubts. The chances of his 17 year old son coming back before midnight, where, well, there weren't any. Scott had only recently passed his test, and him driving a expensive car in the dark was bound for trouble. Lucille eventually got up and walked in on him, pacing the kitchen,

"Jeff, what are you doing? What did Virgil say?"

"Hmmm, oww sorry sweetheart, yeah Virgil's fine, everything's ok now"

Lucille breathed a sigh of relief, she knew something wasn't right with him and went by Jeff's word on his well-being,

"Oh by the Lucy he says he's sorry for shouting at you earlier"

"Oh like that matters, I just wanted him to be ok, but you on the other hand look a little more focused on something else, care to tell me?"

Jeff stopped his pacing and looked up at his loving wife,

_God, you're so beautiful. I'm so glad I have you, I don't know what I would do without you sweetie. My life practically revolves around you, and god do you deserve it honey, hmm is baby number 6 out of the question?..._

"Jeff?"

"Sorry darling, miles away there, what did you say?"

"Jeff Tracy, I could beat you senseless sometimes"

_I wouldn't care; I wouldn't love you any less_

"Well, Lucy do you think I worry too much?"

Lucille looked at her husband and shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. She loved it when she saw him in this position; it was almost as if he were a teenager again. Jeff decided to take up a seat at the large table in the middle of the room, and placed his head on a hand and starred at Lucille for answers,

"Jeff, did you want to tell me what's going through that thick head of yours? Or where you just going to let it simmer till you boil over?"

Jeff shot both eyebrows up in surprise; she had hit the nail on the head in one swift move. She was good,

"Well, I was thinking of getting away from it all, you know! Moving away, by heck Virgil was right, 6 months isn't enough time to get back to our boys, I'm thinking of leaving"

Lucille rolled her eyes, this was the 5th attempt to leave, but Jeff kept returning, usually within the day,

"Well, I would like to see you try, and besides, I know that's not all that's on your mind is it? Come on, what else is there Mr?"

"Ermm, well I was thinking about another baby and Scott's –"

Lucille giggled before Jeff could finish his sentence. She loved children just as much as Jeff did. But they already had five boys, and there was a large gap between their 5th and wanted 6th,

"Ok, well another baby is out of the question, we have 5 gorgeous sons, and besides, I don't need another to clean up after"

Jeff laughed, of course he loved his sons, but they were a real handful. Speaking of which...

"And yes, Scott's runoff..."

Lucille smile disappeared quickly. She looked at Jeff confused, and then toward the keys. She saw the missing set and huffed loudly, before calling for John. He came into the kitchen with a grin on his face which quickly dropped when he saw his father stand with a serious expression on his face,

"John, I need you to make sure you're bothers are ok whilst I'm gone. Just keep an eye out ok?"

John looked so confused it amused Lucille; she stroked John's cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes,

"Its ok sweetie, Scotty's done another runner"

John sighed at the known too well expression, this must have been the 100th time he'd done this but he had been relatively successful this time round, half the time he was caught. John looked up at the clock and was further confused as to why his father was getting annoyed so early in the evening,

"Ermm, father, it's only just gone half nine, and Scott is 17, do you not think he needs some space?"

Lucille looked proudly at her second born, and shot a mock glare at Jeff,

"Yes honey, why are you getting so upset so early on in the evening, besides he'll be back, he gets hungry far too quickly"

This didn't ease Jeff's slow growing temper; he was frustrated that Scott kept disobeying his orders. He took a couple of deep breaths to ease himself and then looked over at John, who had taken up a position of half-lying on top off one of the counters, with one hand holding up his head. Lucille on the other hand had walked over to her husband and placed her arms around his torso,

"Look darling, Johnny is right, as usual. He's practically and adult, he doesn't need his father hanging over his head. He'll be home, he heeds your warnings and never intends to disobey you, you weren't exactly perfect yourself, I recall"

Jeff blushed as he revisited a past memory, and just as he started he looked over to John who smirked with one eye brow raised. Jeff simple smiled at him and then lovingly kissed his wife. Why did Lucille and John always have to be right?

"Why couldn't all our children turn out like John, sensible and good?"

Now John was the one blushing but loved the praise, he had always been a sensible child, even as a teenager, Jeff was never expecting such a level headed son. Lucille looked at John and then back up at her husband,

"I love them just how they are, even if John is the golden child, I will still love our babies equally, even if one of them is an adult"

Jeff looked over to John who had found interest in an orange that sat on the counter. He seemed to be peeling it without even knowing he was doing it. Yes, John, no matter how golden he was, his mind certainly wondered. Just as Jeff was about to start his debate on what to do with his eldest, Lucille skipped to another topic,

"I'm going to check on the younger lot, Johnny honey you go watch TV or something, and Jeff, if you want, you can go hunt down Scott, but if it were me, I would leave him alone. He's probably seeing a girlfriend or something"

John became interested when his mother mentioned a girlfriend. It was true; Scott did have a girlfriend and had been seeing her for the past couple of months. Scott had only told John because he knew that John wouldn't tell anyone. So instead of telling the secret fully, he gave a simple hint,

"Father, have you not heard?"

Jeff's head swivelled round to John and his gaze followed him as he walked into the living room. Jeff was about to run after his blond son, before being held back by Lucille,

"How old are you?"

"The last time I checked, I was 29"

Jeff gave a cheeky smile to Lucille who pouted questioningly. He wasn't as young as he would have anyone believe, but for a man in his position, he had done extremely well. Lucille walked over to the island counter and picked up her mobile and typed a few keys, before holding it up to her ear. She watched Jeff as he started to slowly drift toward her, but just as he was about to hug her she stopped him at arm's length,

"Hey Scotty, its mum, where are you? Your father is getting tetchy"

Jeff faked a look of hurt, but Lucille waved him off, before turning her back on him and starting a full blown conversation. After many hum's and chatter, Lucille finally finished the conversation. She hung up the phone and walked into the living room, where she once more cuddled up to John and started watching TV. Jeff followed, but sat in the arm chair at the far end of the Living room. He rubbed his chin whilst trying to ignore Lucille, he didn't last long,

"Ok Lucille, what's he up to?"

"I don't know who you are talking about"

"Honey, you know who I'm talking about, please I'm just concerned for him"

John snorted at his father, but looked away when he saw him look at him strangely. Lucille huffed and looked at Jeff,

"He's with Sarah, he'll be back later"

Jeff started to search his memory to see if he knew a "Sarah", he didn't recall anything,

"Sarah who?"

"I don't know Jeff; he sounded busy when I called"

Lucille smiled at herself, she knew what she just said would too easily paint a picture in Jeff head, and just as she predicted, it had. Jeff looked at Lucille, wide eyed and gob smacked; he quickly leapt from his chair and rushed into the hall to grab his coat. Lucille laughed with John just looking disgusted, when Lucille realized John looked as he did she stopped laughing and simple pulled the biggest smile she could,

"Mum, that's my brother!"

"Hmm, you're right Johnny..."

Lucille stroked John's hair and then looked at Jeff, who had his hands on a mobile. He looked at the floor as he waited for someone to answer. He bought the mobile away from his ear and looked at it; he swore under his breath and then tried again. Lucille took the opportunity to finish her sentence,

"...tell him to wear a condom Jeff!"

John couldn't have looked more embarrassed and as for Jeff, he almost dropped the phone. Lucille had to stand up because she was laughing so much now and watched as John sunk into the sofa. Jeff didn't wait for an answer and instead closed the phone and placed it back where he had found it. He marched over to Lucille and picked her up in a firemen's carry, she was laughing too much to care what was happening and only started screaming when he started to spin around and around. John had to laugh at this, it was a classic romance ending and he knew the big finish, the kiss. John got up and headed upstairs before he saw this part, and left the couple downstairs,

"Jeff, JEFF! PUT ME DOWN! AHAHAAA! JEFF! PLEASE!"

Jeff stopped spinning, but didn't put her down, and instead passionately kissed her. After a few seconds, she pushed away and hugged him tightly,

"You can be so cruel sometimes"

"It's only because I love you"

"I don't believe that for a second"

Jeff smirked and sat down on the sofa, with Lucille happily sitting on his lap. They sat there for ages, watching the end of the drama, waiting for Scott to return.


	6. Chapter 6

Let him Grow-up

The sun had disappeared long ago, and only now did the moon and stars hang in the sky. The peaceful night sat still across the Kansas landscape and the only thing that could be heard was the cooing of the nearby owls. The silence wasn't to last long, as Scott approached the farmhouse. He tried desperately to avoid the temptation of accelerating too furiously in a bid to not wake any neighbours, of which were far and wide. He crept up the country lane, knowing most of his family were most likely in bed at this hour. Scott looked back at the digital clock in his dashboard and read the numbers 1:09. He had been smiling all the way back from Sarah's house and had only started frowning now. He knew his father was over protective, and when Scott stayed out late, he knew he was always in for a lecture from him,

_1:09, great! But why am I so worried? Dad needs to let me do my own thing now, it's not as if I'm still that little kid that held his hand everywhere we went. I mean, I'm off to join the Air Force next term, and if he's going to keep getting on my nerves and following my every footstep, I will blow! God why is it so hard for him to let go, I mean surely mum will understand, she understands everything. I wouldn't know what to do without her, dad defiantly needs her that's for sure. Right, now what was the pin code again?_

Scott had finished almost crawling along the lane and had turned onto the drive and stopped at the metal gate. He waited for the window to open and reached out to type in the 10 pin number for the gate. The digits consisted of all the boys' birthdates in age order, and each time Scott said it aloud to himself

"04-08-15-14-12"

He waited for the confirmation beep and sighed slightly at the gate opening. He was only getting closer to the house, and with a car as powerful as his, it was hard not to rev the engine. Scott always parked his car in the double garage, but tonight, judging by the blackened windows and lack of light within the enormous farm house, he decided on not risking the noisy opening of the garage door and simple left the Dodge on the drive. He turned off the engine and stepped out into the cool night. He looked back at his precious ride and smiled once more. Scott had been recently introduced to the habit of smoking, and practically carried a packet and lighter everywhere he went. Jeff had only found out recently, but no one else knew. He flicked the lighter and held the small flame to the stick that now sat in-between his lips, waiting patiently to be lit. Scott inhaled deeply at the sense of relief that the nicotine filled roll had given him, having the life he had; he couldn't see himself living without the heaven filled paper. He had such a great night with Sarah and really thought she was the girl of his dreams, he grinned at the events that had unravelled from that evening whilst stubbing the last of the finished cigarette and crept in quietly through the back door. He gently locked the door once in the house and headed over to the fridge. The first thing he grabbed out of it was the cartoon of orange, and took a huge swig from the bottle. He spun the lid shut tight before replacing it back in its space. Scott scanned the huge, cold fridge to see if there was anything of interest to eat. As always there was, and grabbed one of his mother's home-made cupcakes. He took a bit before shutting the door to find a huge surprise standing behind it,

"Oh my god! Dad you scared me half to death!"

Jeff stood solidly behind the fridge door and didn't carry the friendliest of expressions. He raised one eye brow at his sons scare, unfolded his arms and took the cupcake out of Scott's hand with a little too much force,

"You're going to wish you were dead when I'm finished with you!"

Scott wanted to look at anything, just not the death stare he was receiving. He was feeling guilty for being over an hour late home but felt angry that his father was treating him this way. This was the sort of situation he really didn't want to find himself in, but this was the time to tell his father what he really though,

"Father, I know your probably a little pissed off at the moment but just hear me out this once"

"Scott, you know I do not tolerate that language! And have you been smoking again? You reek! You should-"

"Do you really think I care! I'm not a little boy anymore that has to listen to your every word, I'm going to the Air Force in a few weeks, and sure they will give me commands and schedules, but they certainly won't give me a curfew at the age of 17! And at least they don't care if I smoke or not, when are you going to stop treating me like a child?"

Jeff mused to himself for a second and did take into contrast Scott's point. He had actually listened this time, whether he was too tired to try or he genuinely thought that on this one case, Scott was right he didn't know. Jeff huffed exhaustedly and looked down at the cupcake he was holding, his son's huge bit reminded him that he wasn't a little boy anymore and was moving on quicker than had thought,

"Scott, It's not that I don't want you to have fun, it's just I want you to be safe and as a father, that's all I ever want for you. I guess I just haven't realized how quickly you've grown up. Your right, you're not a child anymore and yeah, your moving on in life. But I guess I just haven't been around enough to actually know you're growing up, and fast I might add"

Scott smirked slightly and then looked over to the door where a slender figure stood. Lucille had awoken and had snuck downstairs to listen in on their conversation. She stood proud in a elegant, green, silk night gown with a lighter green silk robe gentle hugging her curves and floated over to Scott, once again that evening giving Jeff the silent treatment,

"Evening sweetie, how was your night out?"

"Yeah it was great mother, Sarah and I sat around watching movies and chatting about universities and carers"

Lucille didn't believe a word of it, and neither did Jeff. They knew what Scott had been up to that evening but understood his embarrassment about telling his parents. Instead Lucille smiled at her eldest and stroked his soft brown locks, how her baby was growing. She had to almost stand on tip toes to kiss his cheek before bidding him good night,

"Well sweetie it sounded like you had a lovely evening, now head upstairs before your father kicks you up them, and try not to wake your brothers. Last thing we need is a fully charged Gordon creating havoc, that can wait till morning"

Scott and Jeff had to laugh at this; it was always the way with Gordon and his extremely hyper personality. Scott nodded at his father and kissed Lucille back before heading upstairs. Lucille went to follow but was pulled back by Jeff,

"Lucy, I thought you were on my side here!"

"I heard you kick off, Scott simply wants to run his own life without you hanging over his head. Just let him grow up, you have another four sons to raise too you know"

"Yeah, but I just want to raise our wannabe pilot, our boy, our adult son. Hmm, guess I kinda missed out on him growing up didn't I? What is he now, like 6ft tall?"

Lucille saw the guilt hit Jeff in the face, he had missed out on so much, and all of the boys had picked up on this. It was only hitting home to Jeff that his work had taken over his life,

"That's it Lucille, we're moving"

"What?"

"We're leaving the rat race and getting away from it all, all the stress is killing me"

Lucille tied her gown tighter and slouched into her slippers more. She had heard this story so many times and it had never become reality,

"I guess it's getting to all of us, ok Jeff, we'll move. We can go after the skiing holiday next year ok? But for now, I think we should head to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow"

Jeff had forgotten about the day trip, but was still looking forward to spending time with his sons. And with that final though, Jeff hit the light switch and followed Lucille upstairs to their bedroom. Through the hall they walked, passing first Virgil's bedroom, then John's and then lastly Scott's were nothing but quiet music escaped from underneath the door. Lucille and Jeff walked into their large bedroom and up to the four poster bed, where they both settled down. Before turning out her bedside light, Lucille spoke gently and calmly to Jeff,

"So when did Scott start smoking?"

Jeff's face looked stunned like a deer in the headlights, he didn't want Lucille ever finding out about that,

"Emm, about 3 months ago, or so he says"

Lucille shook her head, in both disappointment and understating,

"Well, it's no surprise. I knew he would. He's so stressed; I guess he had nothing else to turn to. Besides, he is 17; he's bound to encounter it at some point or another"

Jeff too nodded and sat silently picturing his eldest son becoming more of a gangster to society instead of fulfilling his desires to join the Air Force. His thoughts were interrupted faintly by Lucille who's voice had started to drift off,

"Where were you thinking of moving too honey?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking of the island?..."

"No."

"What do you mean no? You haven't heard my plan"

Lucille watched as Jeff sat up slightly, readying himself to begin his speech. But Lucille was tired, she simply wanted to sleep, so instead of listening she snuggled up to Jeff and closed her brown eyes,

"Jeff, I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be marvellous. But I need sleep and I'm sure you do too, we've got a busy day tomorrow so we need the energy"

Jeff cuddled his wife closer but still sat in his upright position against the pillows. He listening to the gently breathing next to him, and the smooth thumping of rock music coming from Scott's room,

_Why does Scott's room have to be next to ours? I guess I really have missed out on the boys growing up. Never thought Lucille would find out about him smoking though. She was bound to have noticed, she doesn't miss a beat, who was I kidding trying to hide that one? I bet John and Virgil know, I'll ask them some other time. Hmm, well she's fallen asleep; guess I should do the same._

And with that thought, Jeff turned to his bedside lamp, flicked the switch and settled down for the last few hours left of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

As the years go by

A decade had passed since that trip to the beach, and it was one great day. All the boys had enjoyed it, even Jeff managed to remember what having fun was like. This was only one of the countless trips they all went on together, until the Ski trip. It was the same trip that Lucille had talked about that night, but never did she know, she would have met her fate. Jeff and the boys were heart broken when they lost a wife and mother to an avalanche. The tragic accident hit the family hard, and even after 10 years, it still hurt to think of the incident. Since then though, Jeff had stuck to his guns, and had moved the boys to the island, the same one he had told Virgil and Lucille about. And after the accident, using most of his well earned money from Tracy Industries, Jeff founded the business of International Rescue of which all of his sons worked for.

26 year old Scott, had graduated Yale University and made it to captain in the Air force, but gave it all up to join his father's plan in saving lives. 25 year old John too graduated at Harvard and followed firmly in his father's footsteps to become an astronaut. 24 year old Virgil also graduated at Denver of advanced technology and became fully qualified in the medical profession. He also gained a title for becoming a world known pianist and artist in his early years. 22 year old Gordon carried out his dream of joining W.A.S.P and even gained a gold medal in the Olympics for his swimming. Although his accomplishments are beyond amazing, Gordon was close to being the second person killed in the family in a freak hydrofoil accident. He survived just, and only fuelled his commitment for IR. And lastly the youngest who everyone still considers the baby, 21 year old Alan. Alan followed John's path of carer choice and became an astronaut. Alan also gained a title in motor history and is now known as a famous race car driver.

Jeff placed the photo album down into his lap, as he looked at the 6 most important photos of the boys lives. The first was one of Scott, holding a helmet and standing in front of an F-16, with one of the dashing grins on his face of which he was well known for, the one next to it was of John, he too had held of a helmet, but it was sat upon his knee, as he knelt in front of a huge NASA space rocket. The photo centred in the middle of the page was of Gordon, he stood upon a 1St place stand in American logoed tackies, with a gold medal around his neck, wet hair pointing in all directions, one hand holding a bouquet of flowers and the other waving at the crowds. He too was shining a Tracy smile, the photo had been taken just after it was announced he had won the swimming Olympics. The fourth photo was of Virgil. He was sat at a white grand piano in a tuxedo and playing one of his famous pieces with nothing more than spot light illuminating the stage. He had played for the royals of the United Kingdom that night, and was even lucky enough to be congratulated by a few of them. The one next to Virgil's was Alan's. He was leaning on the side of his race car, which in previous moments before had won him the world champion drivers spot. He was still in his driver's overalls, crossing his arms and flashing a winner's smile to the cameras looking delightfully at his father, who was taking the shoot. And the finally photo, which took up the over side of the page was one of all of them, including Jeff. They were all wearing casual outfits, mainly made up of light T's, shorts, sunglasses and flip flops. The image had been taking at sun set in front of the pool on the island, and all of them were holding a drink of sorts smiling all most identical smiles. It had been taking on Jeff's 50th birthday and it was one day none of them wanted to forget.

Jeff shook his head as he laughed at himself in the photo, feeling older now then how he was in the image. He sighed as he looked back over the years without his loving wife, and felt he had accomplished something with his boys. They all had a title of some sort whether it were technology related or art, they all had something to be proud of. Jeff too many achievements to be proud of, he had had a successful business career, a world known rescue organization and a loving family. He couldn't ask for anything more, but not a day goes by, without him thinking about Lucille.


	8. Chapter 8

Head stands and kettles

Nothing. Cold and dark, only far off solar systems and unknown worlds can be seen trapped in the emptiness, and far down below, home was calling. Of course it was, it always was. But in his line of work, staying in the dark for a month at a time was compulsory. Sat in a station, with very little room would seem like a nightmare for some but he didn't mind, not in the least. Astronomy is John's favourite past time, being up here brings peace to his quite self. Even though John found it easy to relax, he always had thoughts about his brothers, especially Alan. Alan had recently tried to save a small girl from a fire, and unfortunately she never made it.

_Poor Allie, he always gets it the hardest. He's only what 21? He's suffered so much in his short life; I just hope he doesn't get any more crap like he's had. Who am I kidding, we've all had it crap, and everything can only look up from here. Uh huh, not much going on down on planet earth, minor earthquake in Japan, tornado in America, nowhere near any densely populated areas though. _

John walked over to the enormous window and was drawn toward half a blue orb. He smiled at his home world and floated away into his imagination, star gazing amongst the many constellations.

_Just another day Johnny boy, and then you'll be back home. I wonder how they're all getting on, should give them a call_

John walked back over to the console and sat comfortable in the chair. He took off his IR hat and placed it on a temperature screen, knowing that the dial would never change. He punched a few buttons and fell back against the chair and waited for someone on the other end to pick up. It didn't take long till someone down on earth answered, but this time, John didn't even hear it ring and in seconds Virgil's face appeared on the telecom screen,

"Base to Thunderbird 5, come in John"

"Hey Virg, wow you picked up quickly"

"Afternoon John, Yeah I was rather half expecting you to call soon and father's out with Scott, so I thought I would take the call"

"Ok first, you need to stop with the mind reading powers, getting scary and second, where have dad and Scott gone?"

Virgil hesitated slightly and then looked over the computer screen at something. John searched his memory and knew that behind his father's desk were a sofa and the enormous bay window, which looked out over the sea. What was Virgil looking at, or who? He didn't know and decided to ask his lost looking brother,

"Virgil? Is someone there?"

"Huh? Oh no, just Gordon. He's, like trying to stand upside down on his head"

John rolled his eyes, only Gordon was stupid enough to do something so, stupid. John decided to call out to Gordon; after all he hadn't seen nor talked to him for nearly 3 weeks,

"GORDON!"

The speakers in the office boomed loudly and then quickly followed by a large thump. When John saw Virgil's face light up, his suspicion had been confirmed. Gordon had hit the floor hard, and when he appeared next to Virgil, who was now in a hysteric laughing fit, he was rubbing the left side of his head. John joined Virgil in his laughing session and ignored Gordon's evil glance,

"For Christ sakes John, I was doing brilliant till you scared the living day lights out of me, what do you want?"

When John regained his regular breathing pattern, he pulled the straightest face he could and tried to pull an innocent card,

"Gordie, I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you that's all"

Virgil once more burst into laughter and moved out the way of a hit Gordon had thrown in his direction. Still rubbing his head Gordon replied a little more spirited than before,

"Aww, Johnny I know you love me, but you can't show your love though scaring young children"

"Ok, Gordon you're not a child, you're a man, toughen up"

Gordon looked slightly hurt, but pulled up a chair next to Virgil to join the chat. Virgil had regained himself and was now wiping fake tears away from his eyes. John on the other hand had remembered his second question and recalled that he never got a answer,

"So guys, preferable Virgil, where's dad taken Scott?"

"I think you'll find, that they've gone to the office on the mainland to sort out some business"

"What business? Why wasn't I informed?"

Gordon leaned in toward the screen as if to say something clever, but reframed from doing so and just looked at Virgil. Gordon didn't know either what sort of "business" they went for, but too wanted an answer. With two sets of eyes looking toward him, Virgil shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"I don't actually know myself, I thought you would Gordon?"

"Nope. I thought John might have known"

"Well, no that's why I asked Virg"

The communications went quiet whilst the three of them tried to figure out what their father and oldest brother were up to. Nothing. They couldn't think what it was that was so important to leave Tracy Island. Gordon decided to spin around on his chair, clearly growing bored. John wondered whether Gordon was actually thinking,

"Err, Gords?"

"Yup"

"oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were ever going to grow up"

"Aw, that hurt Johnny. I'm not sure if you deserve the hug I had for you when you got back, I guess I'll give it to Virg"

Before Virgil had time to react, Gordon leapt onto him in a full blown embrace. Virgil tackled to knock him off, but gave up trying,

"See what you're missing John? Your gone one month and poor Gordie here losses it"

"I HAVE NOT!"

"Well get off then!"

Gordon let go of Virgil and looked back at John. By this time, John had spotted something on the radar and saw that there were now 3 tornados in America. Virgil and Gordon sat quiet and let John sort out the programs. Gordon eventually grew bored and wondered off out of the office altogether, whilst Virgil got stuck into some paper work lying on the desk. They kept the link open, but neither of them did anything, till John had finished sorting out his main priority, checking the paths of the killer storms,

"Right, done, where's Gords gone?"

Virgil looked up, only just realizing himself,

"Probably the pool, he hasn't been in yet"

"Ah, makes sense. Well Virg I'm going to head off now, get ready to leave and rejoin civilisation. Can you tell Alan by the way, to bring up with him when he comes, and new 3V fuse and spark illuminator please?"

"Why?"

"I might have broken the kettle"

Virgil's face blossomed a huge grin and couldn't help but laugh,

"How did you manage that one?"

"Do you know what? I don't actually know! Can you over boil water?"

"Right Johnny, I'll pass on the message. I'll contact if anything new happens and I believe Alan will arrive in Thunderbird 3 to dock in 9 hours? Alright?"

"Right, 9 hours, thanks Virg"

"See you soon John, over and out"

"Over and out Mozart"

Before the link went black, John managed to catch a glimpse of Virgil smile at his childhood nickname. John replaced his hat firmly back upon his blonde locks and continued to monitor the tornados. He grew concerned that all of them were now heading for a densely populated city, Kentucky. All though he predicted a problem, it was proto call that John were only to send out the thunderbirds is there were an emergency call. For all he knew his prediction could be a time waster and unnecessary. Hoping that the tornados would pass over, John went to pack his things. He hated leaving his 'bird, but missed his family deeply. Walking through the station he passed countless dials and buttons, of course knowing which each individual one did and passed the spotless kitchenette and into his sleeping quarters. John once more found himself day dreaming and started changing into casual dress,

_I wonder what Dad is doing. And why would he need to take Scott with him? Surely he can fly Tracy 1 by himself... oh. Duh! John you're so thick sometimes! Dad would have wanted a co-pilot, but there must be something else. He could of taking Brain's, Virg, Alan or Gordon. Well, actually I wouldn't want Gordon as my co-pilot either, and Alan is relieving me soon, and then there needs to be someone at base, encase we do get a call, so Virg and Brain's are out. I'm sure he has his reasons. I'll ask later._

And with that John continued to pack his belongings and sat around the station, waiting for anything to happen. Unfortunately, John had wished too soon, as he saw something from outside, flying toward the station. He ducked under the console, awaiting its unforgiving impact.


	9. Chapter 9

Communications glitch

Jeff and Scott returned home in the private jet just as the sun was going down. Jeff smiled when he saw his island in the shade of the setting sun. He loved his tropical home and wouldn't change it for the world. As they approached the final leg of the course, Jeff looked over to Scott to see that he was doing all the landing checks. Jeff left him to it, in full knowing that he knew what he was doing, and watched as he raised the mic on his head set to his mouth,

"Tracy 1 to Base, we are approaching North East bound, flying at 675 feet, ETA 5 minutes, permission to land?"

Scott waited patiently for a reply, and when he didn't receive one he repeated himself. Jeff listened to Scott mummer something about incompetent bothers, and instead tried on the planes main radio set to contact base,

"Tracy 1 to Base, come in Base"

Finally someone picked up, but it wasn't who Jeff was expecting it to be, it was Brains, and by the shakiness in his voice, something had happened,

"Base to Tracy 1, permission g...g...granted. Evening err Mr Tracy, I apologize for the communication's glitch, something's h...h...has happened to the circuitry on err 5"

"Evening Brain's, hmm, do you think you could checked it out when Alan goes to relieve John?"

"Err, yes I don't see why not Mr Tracy it's only occurred in the past hour or so, so it s...s...shouldn't be a problem to fix, the only problem at the m...m...moment is that we've lost communication's w...w...with Thunderbird 5 as well as other technical transmissions"

The cockpit fell silent, and Scott looked at his father for answers. Jeff didn't have any, other than to land and see what was wrong for himself,

"Ok Brains, well we are just about to land. Can you gather Virgil, Gordon and Alan into my office please, and I'll take it from there"

"F.A.B err Mr Tracy, I'll do that now. See you i...i...in a few minutes"

"Thanks Brains, over and out"

"Over and out"

Jeff flicked the switches above his head and called out landing procedures and lowered the landing gear. The runway was in sight now, and Jeff had taken control of landing the plane, whilst Scott busied himself with a few other things. Jeff looked out toward his island once more, and kept his eyes on the palm trees, waiting them to fall sideways. As the jet slowed and landed quietly on the tarmac, the trees finally fell, bowing at the arrival of the plane. Jeff slowed his jet down some more and gradually came to a slow, gentle pace into the hanger at the end of the runway. Both he and Scott shut down the engines and opened the underbelly hatches. He and Scott had been to the office in New York, but had also done a supply run. The cargo area of the private jet was pack with essentials and food to its full capacity.

"Hey father, what do you think has caused the connection fault?"

"I'm not sure; I'll have to do a diagnostic check. But there's probably just a hiccup with the electrics, nothing I'm sure Brian's can't fix"

Scott was the first to leave the jet and headed straight for the elevator, where he intended on meeting his brother's up in Jeff's office. He held the elevator door open whilst his father watched the huge hanger door close. After he was satisfied that everything was in check he joined his eldest in the lift. The sleek metal doors closed gently and the lift began to glide upwards. The two older men were use to the sudden gain in g-force and adapted naturally to it.

"So dad, you know all the cargo we bought back with us?"

"Yes..."

"Who's going to unpack it?"

"I'm sure Gordon and Virgil will be happy to help"

Jeff and Scott smiled in full knowing neither of the boys would be happy to unload the plane. It was one big job to unload, as it was to load but Gordon and Virgil had done it loads of times before, why would it be any different this time round?


	10. Chapter 10

Scott and Brain's are go!

Jeff stepped out the elevator with his eldest to met Virgil and Alan talking about a previous mission and Gordon reading a WASP magazine up in his office alongside Brain's who was busying himself with a data tablet. It all seemed relatively calm, but Jeff was about to break the problem to Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Boys, we appear to have a problem with the communications links, between thunderbird 5, and any of our airborne vehicles outside our radio radius"

Alan's eyes widened and looked to anyone for answers. He admired John greatly, and knowing that they had no connection meant that anything could happen to him in space, and no one would know about it. Virgil looked at Gordon who was just as speechless as he was. Jeff saw his son's reactions and finally turned to Brains,

"Brian's, do we have a plan of action?"

Brain's hummed and murmured a few times, and tapped his tablet continuously before looking up and answering Jeff's question,

"Well, err Mr Tracy, it would appear that the only way for me to err diagnose the problem, w...w...would be to go up to Thunderbird 5, and sort the err problem for myself. I don't believe the problem is located on 5, but I also don't think it is anything err major, and c...c...chances are that John is already err trying to fix it"

Jeff nodded in agreement. John would most likely already be trying to fix the glitch himself, and with no communication link, he would have to try his best to get it working again to gain any contact with earth. Alan stepped back into reality and made a proposition,

"Father, I'm supposed to be relieving John in a few hours, why don't I go now?"

Brain's interfered before Jeff could answer his youngest,

"You know A...Alan, due to this strange encounter, I will probably need to spend some time on this err mystery fault, so why don't I do my rotation in place of yours?"

Alan grew a smile and looked at his dad for confirmation. Jeff shared the same smile, but instead of replying, he went and sat behind his desk. He activated command and control and within minutes the office had turned into International Rescue Headquarters. All of Jeff's son's portraits appeared upon the far wall, all dressed smartly in their own respective uniforms and countless computer screens appeared upon his desk, along with many buttons and data readings. He looked at one of the screens and sighed,

"You were right Brian's, John's already tried calling on 27 different frequencies. This is a big hit to IR if we have a blackout on our hands. We can't go long without communications, people could be losing their lives, and all because we can't get a connection"

Gordon intervened at this point. It was hard to believe he had kept quiet this long,

"So what are we going to do? We need to get in touch with John again"

Jeff looked at each face in the room. He first set his eye on his red head, who was patiently waiting for a answer of which Jeff found hard to put words to. He then glanced between Scott and Virgil before finally laying his eyes on Alan and Brain's,

"Right, here's what were going to do. Brains, if you're ok with your plan, then it is fine by me. Alan you shall relieve Brains in a month, is the first stage clear?"

Jeff received a nod from Alan and Brain's before standing and walking over to Scott,

"Scott and Brains, take Thunderbird 3 up to 5, and collect John. Scott if he is at all injured or hurt be sure to bring him back home safe, you hear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright, Thunderbirds are go!"

With that, Scott and Brains took up their positions and made their way off to TB3 silo.


	11. Chapter 11

F.A.B

Scott and Brain's had finally reached the enormous red rocket and awaited for the seat to lock into place within the control room of TB3. Scott hastily got up and headed for the main control panel and made a video link between him and command and control,

"Thunderbird 3 to Base, do you read me? Over"

"Base to Thunderbird 3, loud and clear, Scott if I'm correct the link we've got at the moment will be lost as soon as you reach above 700 meters above sea level. So for this mission I want you to try and open a radio link with John as soon as possible and return home only once the majority and main connection's for the radio network is fixed, is that understood?"

Jeff's words hadn't really sunk into Scott, in the simple knowing that he knew what he had to do, and he knew what the procedure was. He left his father to ramble about certain diagnostic readings which he knew Brain's was hanging onto ever last word and prepared the ignition sequence.

"Father, permission for takeoff?"

"Permission granted, like I said Scott we have no link of communication and well I'm sure you know"

"I do dad, thanks"

""Ok, you two be careful and make sure John is ok, and Brian's good luck with fixing her, and be sure to radio in when you've diagnosed the problem"

"Yes Sir M-M-Mr Tracy"

"Oh and Scott one last thing..."

Scott froze in flicking switches and buttons and focused his full attention on the screen. He wasn't sure why his father had so much to say, especially as he was supposedly trying to rescue his brother from space. He looked into his father's eyes with his most serious expression and awaited his father's wise words. But instead of his father's words, he heard those of his second youngest brother's. His red haired brother appeared next to his dad,

"Hey erhhh, Scott?"

"Gordon? You know I'm in kinda a rush..."

"Yeah, I know! But just mind out for the trap I set for Alan in TB3"

"WHAT! GORDON YOU IDIOT!"

Gordon ran off round the other side of his dad with Alan hot on his heels. Scott couldn't wait much more for this brother's antics, so he said bye to his father, shut down the link and ignited the thrusters. Over the loud noise and the sudden explosion of light that now shown in through the open hatch above, Brain's shouted,

"Scott, our ETA at TB5 is 2.1 hours, plus I already erhhh found his trapped. It was a paint b-b-bomb set to go off on your r-r-right"

"F.A.B Brains, and thanks!"

From Jeff's office he could see the glimmering red rocket jet into the sky, with the plume of brilliant white smoke flowing it's direct course into outer space. Jeff smiled at the memories he had of flying into space, the excitement of unexplored heights, now an everyday occurrence for his sons. The thrill of landing back on solid earth, now passes them all by without another thought. Those days were certainly the most adventurous and he would never forget them. He swivelled back round in his chair to look at the empty screen where there should of been readings of both TB3 and 5. Jeff lifted his glasses off his face and rubbed his weary eyes, and looked over to Virgil, the only son left in the room, gazing out over the vast open sea, with his hands gentle resting in his jean pockets. His hair so widely tame and his posture tall and strong,

"Virgil, were not going to hear from them for a while, why don't you go relax by the pool or something, hmm?"

Virgil seemed to have almost blanked Jeff, and just as Jeff was about to ask again Virgil turned and walked toward his father,

"No, it's ok dad. Won't be that relaxing anyway, Alan is probably trying to drown Gordon down there, besides I can't really relax. We've lost contact with 2 of our 'birds and for all we know, we can receive a distress call from anyone on both earth side and space side. I can't really relax when all this is going on"

Jeff looked puzzled at Virgil for a second and tried to deter what was wrong with his third born. It was highly unlike Virgil to sound so depressed and emotionless at the matter,

"Virgil, is something troubling you? Besides the obvious"

Virgil didn't make eye contact with Jeff and averted his eyes back out over to the ocean. Why was it that the sea always look so amazing and striking when you were suppose to be having a conversation? Although this was only ever the case when talking to Jeff Tracy, even in his 20's Virgil found it hard to talk to his own father. Virgil debated with himself whether or not to tell his father his problem, and settled finally settled with himself that it were best not to, not in a time like this,

"Oh nothing father, I've just got a really bad feeling about this one"

Jeff tried to comfort Virgil with a smile, not that Virgil would have seen it. Just as the atmosphere became heavy between the two men, one of alarms was raised. Virgil forgot all about his worries and turned to the screen which was beeping, strangely, it was John's,

"Thunderbird 5... To Base, come... In, god dammit!"

Jeff was a little startled by John's anger toward the microphone, he assumed that John was slowly losing the plot and had grown aggravated toward the radio link,

"JOHN! This is base receiving, I've sent Scott and Brains up to you and they should be arriving in an hour or so, John. John? Are you receiving me?

Over the fizzing of the speaker, Jeff could make out John's voice almost at a whisper's level trying to patch through, he could only make out the few curse words John was yelling at the system. Jeff wasn't sure what to make of the situation and looked over to Virgil, who looked just as puzzled as he did,

"What do you make of it Virg?"

"Static interference do you think?"

"Hmm, quite possibly but on this larger scale? I just wish I knew what was going on up there"

Virgil nodded in agreement but didn't say anything more, and looked at John's portrait on the wall. Jeff followed his gaze and knew exactly what he was thinking, John could be in any sort of situation, including being on the brink of death. Virgil's feeling was slowly becoming the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Oxygen 0

John was hitting nearly all the buttons he could, and had been trying for nearly 2 hours to try and get all of TB5 systems running again. Before hand, a meteor had hit one of the main satellites on the outer shell, and had knocked it out dead. John had no communication connection with earth, and since it was the 3rd dish from the main beam that had been damaged, none of the TB's had contact with base. John knew what he had to be fixed, but without a second person to help, he was stuck. The 3rd dish housed some of the electrical's aboard, resulting in power failure with the station.

"Why did this have to happen? I hate it when this happens, and always to me. Stupid protocol, if dad would just ease up on the outer space fixes, I would have this started up again by now! Well at least Scott and Brains are coming up... or at least I think that is what he said. I guess all I can do is sit back and wait better check the oxygen levels though"

John walked through the darkened station till he reached a few gages mounted on the wall. He picked up his electronic tablet and started recording numbers. Then something caught his eye, he saw that the main floors oxygen's level was at critical. John's eyes widened and kept looking back to check he had got it right. He had.

"Oh my god, I never thought this would happen. Dad said it was near impossible for this to happen! And it's happened! Ok Johnny Boy, calm. There's nowhere to run, just grab the emergency cylinder and make do. Those things have like 3 hours of oxygen supply, and we have 5 of those up here! Wait... No we don't! Oh Scott please get here quick!"

Johnny returned to the main after checking the oxygen supplies, all of which were running low, and there were no backups. They hadn't been ordered yet and sent up; they were in the cargo hold that Scott and Jeff had bought back.

After half an hour, there was little oxygen left. John had turned off the anti gravity to preserve the small supply left. He was now floating above the main console, and was restricting his breathing. He could feel himself slipping away into unconsciousness, and comforted himself for what he thought may be the last time he heard his own voice,

"Less than 1% air left, well, guess this is it"

John's motionless body drifted through the empty void of the control room, and just as TB3 arrived, all the lights grew even dimmer and a siren started to sound. The oxygen had run out. The oxygen level, read 0.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything's going to be alright

Scott docked TB3 as quickly as he could and ignored all safely precautions before hand and dived straight for the emergency supplies whilst Brains was left to shut down. As TB3 grew nearer to the station, Scott and Brains could see the damage done to her, and with no light illuminating from the thick, large windows of the control room. Scott had a sudden panic attack, and with no way to contact base, it was just him and Brains,

"Brains LOOK! The meteor must have knocked out the electrics. Please tell me the oxygen supply doesn't run on that, it's been hours since the blackout"

Brains nodded sadly, he knew that John could possibly be already dead as the lack of oxygen would have slowly suffocated his body. Scott looked at Brains and then back at the door, he knew that nod and with Brains always being right after it, something had happened to John.

Scott finally secured the airlock and in his space suit, he ran into the station, only to be flung to the roof at speed. He gained his balance in mid air, and pulled himself along the station walls into the control room. He looked around the dim lighted area and couldn't see his brother. It wasn't until he looked upwards he found his blond brother frozen in sleep.

"JOHN! Oh my god, Johnny, answer me!"

Scott scuttled to John's side and pulled him down from the ceiling. He could feel through his space gloves that John's body temperature was near freezing, and couldn't wait any longer for Brains to give his diagnoses. He wrapped one of his arms around John's strong torso and started pulling both himself and John back toward TB3. Scott had all sorts of thoughts going through his head, and couldn't think straight as to what to do. He passed Brains who too was now in a space suit, and was playing with some wires and panels, presumable trying to fix the electronics. He didn't look up when Scott flew past with John and continued with his work,

_Please don't be dead Johnny, please mum don't take him this way. I don't want him to be gone just yet, please, not yet_

Scott in split seconds had John in TB3 and with a breathing kit, after checking his nonexistent pulse. Scott removed the top half of his suit once he knew the airlock was closed and that the oxygen levels had returned to normal. He looked nervously over at Johnny as he now lay in the co-pilots seat, most colour slowly returning to his face. Scott was frozen to the spot, he knew he had to help John start breathing properly again, but something told him to stay put and wait. Then, Scott's heart skipped a beat as John's started; he had just made it to save his brother's life,

"Johnny! Ok Johnny just breath, it's alright your safe now. Big calm breaths, it's alright you're going to be ok Johnny"

Scott smiled as John's breathing came to a steady pattern. He started attaching IV's to John and monitor cables to watch his progress. He felt like he was 6 again, calming his brother after an accident or injury. Those seemed like such stupid incidents compared to this, Scott had almost lost his brother for good. And for a determined Tracy, that was the last thing he was going to let happen. He sat down after double checking everything was set up, and watched as John came round,

"Scotty? Ah, my head. Ah the light, so bright! Oww.."

"It's ok Johnny, you're in TB3, and everything's going to be alright"

"Hmm, ok. What happened?"

Scott was about to answer when Brains stepped through the airlock with a grin upon his face, which quickly faded when he saw John, flopped back into the seat. John had passed out again, and as soon as he did both Scott and Brains were at his side,

"Err so Scott, I've checked all the systems, a-a-and I've managed to g-g-get them all running again, including the oxygen supply. B-b-but the only problem is still, is that w-w-we've still got a major b-b-blackout on our communication devices"

Scott when finally checking over John for the hundredth time, looked up at Brains and smiled weakly,

"Dam. We'll dad's not going to be happy about that; well did you still want to stay up here? Of course I'll stay till the communications are sorted but I mean a whole month?"

"I can reassure you Scott, It w-w-won't happen again. It's just as well I bought the right fuse with me, I've had a s-s-suspicion that it was going to go soon. Besides, I doubt Alan will won't to leave John's side when he's earth bound. How is John? Guessing h-h-he made it"

Scott eyes started to glisten with tears and smiled once again looked at his brother's form and stroked his blond hair as he stood up. Scott could have truly, after everything he had done in life placed that with the scariest heart throbbing moments he had ever experienced. He choked back a sob and looked down at the floor,

"Brains, I really thought I had lost him there"

"I understand, I-I-I would have felt the same. But you didn't Scott, you saved your brother from near death, and I d-d-dare say that if we had l-l-left it a few more minutes, he would have b-b-been gone. But no, you the e-e-ever stubborn Tracy, you weren't going to let that happen. So now I h-h-have the privilege of repairing TB3 t-t-thrusters, I'm surprised they weren't turned to a-a-ash!"

Scott looked at Brains with a tear running down his check and a watery grin. He had pushed TB3 beyond her maximum speed, but was so determined to reach John; he really couldn't have cared less if Alan's 'bird was burnt to smithereens. Hell he couldn't of cared less if his dad fired him from IR for it, and he certainly couldn't care less about the tantrum Alan was going to throw if he found out. No. Scott was glad that he hadn't lost another family member, he mused to himself as he looked at John's lightly closed eyelids,

_Johnny, I love you so much. Please don't scare me like that again; I wouldn't be able to take the pain. Thank you mum, for always watching over us, being idiots and playing around in these stupid machines. I hope you are proud of us mum, I really do. Not a day goes by I don't think about you, thank you for not taking Johnny, I still need the Blondie"_

Brains quietly left the room and walked off to fix some more components so, that he could send Scott and John home. He hated the idea of holding them up, but it was Jeff's orders to remain put until the communication's was fixed. After half an hour of adjusting wires and levels, Brains finally ventured outside into the cold black emptiness to try and fix the satellite. Scott just watched from TB3, not wanting to leave John by himself. He watched both Brains and John for ages, when suddenly a crackled voice broke through on the radio. Scott jumped up and strode over to the frizzled image on the screen. If it weren't for the vaguely blonde hair showing on the screen, Scott wouldn't have been able to tell which brother it was. But seeming as he had one blonde with him, it had to be the other, Alan.

"ALAN! Alan, can you hear me? It's Scott!"

"Thunderbirds 3 and 5, come in!"

Scott paused before shouting down the microphone again, in comparison to Alan's voice, he sounded pathetic. He was practically screaming at the sizzling screen and hadn't addressed base correctly. As field commander, he was settling a poor example for Alan, and even if Alan didn't hear his unprofessional voice, John certainly did and he stirred slightly and cracked his eyes open and looked sleepily toward where Scott was standing,

"Ermm, TB3 to Base? Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Scott! FATHER! Brain's, Scott and John did it!"

Scott smirked as his baby brothers grin light up brighter on the panel, and couldn't help but frown slightly when he saw his grinning father appear next to him.

"Scott? I'm glad to see you! Do thank Brains and John for me"

"I'll thank Brains for you"

"What? Did John not help you?"

"Father, John's unconscious"

The line when dead silent for a minute. Alan looked up at Jeff from where he was sat in the chair, and looked back at Scott with a questioning face. Jeff's brow crinkled and his eyes squinted. None of them saw John trying to get up out of his seat, and instead huffed silently to himself in frustration of not being able to move. Scott had previously already strapped John in, so they were ready to leave as soon as possible,

"Scott, what do you mean? What happened?"

Scott bit his lip as he looked back out to where Brains was re-entering TB5. He felt a sense of relief when he knew Brains was now safely back indoors,

"Well when me and Brains were on approached to TB5, we saw remnants of TB5 had been dislodged by what we can only gather were clumps of rock, I believe a meteor shower hit sir. The shower near destroyed the main satellite and 2 others, and along with damaging the electrics and the main frame power source. Oxygen levels were almost empty when we reached TB5, and I found John barely breathing"

Alan looked shocked. He had always thought as space to be safe, and if you were to be in TB5, you couldn't have been anywhere safer. His beliefs where destroyed. He loved space so much that nothing could of made him think differently, but this, this made him feel sick to his stomach only had concern for John. Jeff on the other hand looked away from looking at Scott and looked around command and control, deciding on what to do. Jeff dealt with these sorts of situations every day, but when his sons are involved, he couldn't help but feel, helpless,

"Ok Scott, what's the current situation aboard TB5?"

"Well father, all I know is that Brains had got the communication links working again and that he has fixed the wiring in the main frame so now that oxygen levels and most of the functions are now normal"

Just as Scott finished talking, Brains entered the room again. He carried his data tablet and was reading figures off of it. He nodded at every correct number, and once done placed it in his suit pocket,

"Ah, Brains. Scott's informed me that you've managed to fix most of the problems?"

"Ohh, Mr T-T-Tracy, good to see the s-s-satellite is working again. Ermm, well I've repaired m-m-most of the problems, but there are still a few a-a-adjustments in need to sort. But other than t-t-that, I believe everything is i-i-in order"

Jeff directed Alan out of his seat, and sat in his spot. He started hitting keys and buttons on the keyboard in front of him, as his eyes diverted to another screen. Scott looked away from the communication link and back at John, who he saw was somewhat struggling,

"JOHN!"

Jeff stopped typing and looked up. He stood and removed his glasses and stared at John's tired body. He knew that he was unconscious, but he didn't know he was that ill looking. Brains assured himself that Scott was dealing with John, and walked over to the communications panel and confronted Jeff,

"I can assure you Mr T-T-Tracy, John will be ok. He hasn't s-s-suffered any head injuries or any injuries f-f-for that matter, just starvation on the o-o-oxygen. He'll make a full recovery as soon as h-h-he's back earth bond"

"Thank you Brains, I wouldn't what I would do without you. Are you ok with taking your month's shift now? Is TB5 unfit for duty?"

"Well Sir, TB5 has taken a rather h-h-heavy blow, and may have to remain o-o-off line for a few weeks, so I can insure t-t-that she is fit f-f-for duty. So I will have to s-s-stay aboard until I am satisfied that she'll perform t-t-to 100%"

"Ok Brains, I'll leave it to you. I'll send Alan up with more supplies when TB3 returns"

Brains suddenly remembered that Scott had damaged one of the thrusters on TB3, and would have to be fixed. But the only other person able to fix it besides him, was Virgil. Even then Virgil didn't know everything about the engines, and would require Tin-Tin's and Alan's help on the subject. But seeming as it is Alan's 'bird, he probably wouldn't be too friendly toward Scott once he found out, making even more stubborn to work with,

"Mr Tracy, before I send Scott and John h-h-home, is Alan still in the room?"

Jeff had a sneaky suspicion Scott was hiding something from him. He could tell by the tone of his voice, but had discarded it in the situation Scott had been placed.

Even when Scott heard Brains ask this question, he knew exactly why he had asked. Scott swallowed hard. He knew Alan wouldn't be happy, and neither would the others, because they would have to try their best to fix the engines, without the help of Brains. Scott looked at John once more. He had managed to settle him back down again and into a deep sleep. So he left his side and joined Brains, and was once again looking into his father's eyes.

"Alan is here, do you want to speak to him?"

Brains and Scott answered at the same time, but both said a different answer. Brains replied a calm yes, whilst Scott stuck forward a solid no. Alan appeared anyway on the screen and looked straight toward Scott.

"What have you done now Scott?"

"Oi! Who says I've done anything?"

"BOYS!"

Jeff interrupted the up rise before it got out of hand. He looked at Brains and said his goodbyes and nodded him off. He then looked at Alan and too sent him away,

"Father I want to make sure John's ok"

"Alan, I'm dealing with the situation, now do as I say"

Alan pulled his hurt puppy face at his dad, before shooting Scott a death glare. He strolled incredible slowly out of the room, and Jeff didn't say anything until he knew he was out and away from the room for sure. Scott turned around and watch Brains leave TB3. He felt sorry for him, but after all, he had the brains to fix anything and was probably the only person who could repair TB5. Brains was clear of the docking panel and waved to Scott before pulling out his data tablet and walked off toward the control room. Scott automatically looked at John. He was still attached to an IV and but was still breathing normally.

"Father, if it's ok with you I might have to explain later. I feel I need to get John home, he needs medical attention"

"Ok Scott, whatever you feel is best. Is there anything I can do before you sign off?"

"Well, can you just get Tin-Tin and Virgil to be on standby in TB3 silo. With both medical equipment and coolants for the engines?"

"You burnt one up didn't you?"

Scott hung his head a little at this and fell back into the pilot's seat tiredly. He knew his father well, and by the tone of his voice, he wasn't very happy at the moment. Scott knew he could fly TB3 home even on one thruster, but repairs for even one could take a full week, precious time wasted in IR,

"Im sorry father, I had to get to John"

"I understand Scott, but that doesn't mean you go damaging the craft. Especially when we haven't fully tested it to those sorts of speeds. I know for a fact you ignored proto call, and pushed TB3 to her limits. You could have killed both yourself and Brains in the process"

"Im sorry, I know what I did was wrong. But-"

"No buts, I want you and John home, at normal flight speed. No stupid stunts either speedy, John won't be able to take it"

"Yes father, ETA 1 hour, give or take. Starting engines, unclamping locks, sealing air lock"

Scott stepped back into field commander mode and began launch. Jeff on the other hand watched his son until he was satisfied that Scott was in full control.

"See you soon Scott, and keep an eye on John for me, base over and out"

"Sure thing dad, over and out"

The screen went black and silent. The whole rocket fell silent and all that could be heard was the two working thrusters and John's breathing. Scott turned auto-pilot on and swivelled round in the chair to face John,

"Everything's going to be alright now Johnny boy, its gunna be alright"


	14. Chapter 14

He can't kill my dad

Jeff was on his way to the infirmary when Tin-Tin had called. It wasn't an emergency, but she wanted him down in the medical room as soon as possible. It had been just over 24 hours since Scott and John got back, and everyone was on edge. John had stopped breathing again just as Scott had finished landing TB3. Luckily, Virgil and Tin-Tin were just outside and managed to start him breathing again via resuscitation. They moved John to the infirmary from there and started treating him. He had a huge blow to his skull and the right side was fractured, whist encountering oxygen starvation and few broken ribs from the impact. It was only now, when Tin-Tin called, he had woken up. Jeff's walk become somewhat of a jog, which then evolved into a light run. For a man of 56, he sure was healthy and reached the infirmary doors without even being out of breath. He bumped into Alan, who too he assumed had been called down to the infirmary, and right behind him was Gordon,

"Evening Boys, I'm presuming Tin-Tin called you too?"

"Yeah she did, myself and Gordon were just setting dinner when she rang"

"Ok then, guess I'll go first"

Jeff typed in the 10 digit code to the room. If there had ever been a 10 digit code, it was always the same one,

_04-08-15-14-12_

The activation beep sounded and the door slid open to reveal the medical room. It was only ever used to treat an injured Tracy, and rarely was it used. The last time it was used was when Alan received a 4 degree burn from a fire, whilst trying to save a girl. Horrible memories are usually re-created in this room, making it the least popular to be in after Tin-Tin's, it was far too girly for any of the boys tastes.

Jeff strolled up to 1 of the 3 beds in the room with Gordon and Alan looking round him from either side, toward the three figures that were already present in the medical room. One, was John stirring in the bed, with little colour in his face, dark circles smeared under his eyes and IV lines hooked up everywhere possible on him. The second was Virgil, dressed in his doctors' uniform with his white lab coat and electronic data tablet in hand, eyes focused on John. And the third was an exhausted Scott, still dressed in his IR uniform with his head resting in his arms which lay gentle on the edge of John's bed. Scott hadn't left John's side ever since he landed. He couldn't bare the idea of something happening and he not being there, no, not again was he ever going to let that happen. Jeff stopped at the end of the bed and looked toward his middle son,

"What's wrong Virgil? Has he improved?"

"Well father, considering I believe he is waking up, and that he is responding well to the antibiotics and medical treatment Tin-Tin has been giving him, I can confidently say he's on his way to recovery"

There was a sigh of relief from Jeff, Gordon and Alan. They weren't allowed in with John, and didn't know his state of health and as Scott wouldn't give into leaving; Jeff had no choice other than to just leave him there. Taking into consideration that Scott was not sound asleep, he probably didn't know about John's health status nor would he have seemed a bother. In Gordon's spirit of good will, he gently shook Scott's shoulder mildly, just as John was coming round,

"Psst, Scott! You need to wake up, Johnny is coming to"

Scott raised his weary head and looked toward John. When John started to open his eyes, Scott sat bolt up and looked as though he had just had 4 coffees. Everyone, smiled as John slowly woke,

"Hmmm, where am I?"

Jeff nodded to Virgil, who in turn told John,

"Well your safe down on earth, in the infirmary. Now John, tell me, how much of when you were last awake do you remember?"

Everyone leaned in closer wanting to hear for themselves what he was about to say,

"There was a beach, and the sea was there. And of you where there! Although Tin-Tin wasn't, sorry Tin-Tin"

Everyone looked puzzled at each other and then all toward Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin was too busy recording down readings on the different machines connected up to John's frail body to take insult, instead just carried on John into talking more,

"That's ok John; now tell us, what were you doing on a beach?"

"Hmmm don't know... mum was there and Alan was smaller than that"

John pointed at Alan and then did a height gesture with his hand. Everyone was looking so puzzled; they couldn't understand what John was talking about. Jeff however had a rough idea, and after hearing that John was on a beach with his mother, he pulled Virgil toward the back of the room and whispered,

"Virgil, those pain killers you gave him have made him slightly loopy, but do you think he's thinking back to that day when we all went to the beach together? You know the night before I told you my plans?"

Virgil nodded slowly, all the memories flooding his brain. He looked back over to John to see him pointing at Gordon and wanting to touch his hair. Virgil pulled his father closer inwards so he could whisper more quietly so the others wouldn't hear,

"Dad, I think John was re-living memories when he was knocked out, and at the moment, that's all he can remember. I just feel maybe I should give him something to send him back to sleep, he might say something he shouldn't and plus he might over work his head if continues to talk like that, but how does he remember that so well? That happened years ago!"

Jeff nodded, then shrugged his shoulders in turn to Virgil's questions and gave the all clear to Virgil to do so. Virgil called over Tin-Tin and they went into a side room to prepare John's next dose. Jeff now had the trouble of clearing out Scott, Gordon and Alan, whilst trying to keep John relaxed and calm,

"Gordon and Alan, could you come here please?"

The two youngest walked over to the Tracy patriarch and looked at him with happy smiles,

"You alright father?"

"Boys, I need you to convince Scott to leave the room, whilst I try and relax John so he can take his next shot of antibiotics, can you do that for me?"

The boys replied in unison,

"F.A.B"

Scott truly didn't look well when Jeff got a second glance at him; he looked exhausted and didn't look as though he was moving anytime soon. His body was hung over the edge of the bed with no real strength holding it up, and his face looked tired and dark. Jeff went and sat on the other side of John and started to calm him down from his now constant talking state, whilst Gordon and Alan quietly talked to Scott. Jeff had no idea what they had said, but Scott got up, only to fall back into Gordon and Alan's arms. The two youngest had to heave Scott to the door, and turned right down the corridor, presumable heading toward Scott's room. Jeff sighed in relief and looked back down at John who had calmed hugely, and was now humming tiredly to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Virgil injecting John's body with the antibiotics,

"So how long will that last him?"

"About another 12 hours. He needs the sleep; he needs to regain his head slowly. That sudden out burst of energy had me going; he could have given himself a heart attack"

Jeff nodded once more and looked over to where Tin-Tin was signing and organizing paper work,

"Tin-Tin, could you give me and Virgil a minute alone?"

"Of course Mr Tracy, I'll be outside"

Virgil and Jeff smiled the Tracy smile as she left the room. Only when she was gone Virgil turned to Jeff,

"Dad, would you like me to give something to Scott? Because I'm not sure who looked worse, him or John"

"He's had it tough. I think just a mild sleep drug will help. He cares for you boys so much. He really is like your second father, he can't help but feel hopeless when one of you is injured and feels as though he needs to do everything to make the situation better. It just isn't right for one person to take all of that onboard. And after seeing Alan and Gordon practically drag him out of here, I feel as though I should have kicked him out of here earlier. He saw John on death row, twice. Imagine what that does to a man?"

"But father, we work with this sort of thing all the time, surely Scott is use to this? I expect it nearly every rescue"

"This is the thing. John's family. Scott's oldest, younger brother. Imagine what he thought when he thought he had lost John a second time? Scott can't bare one of you being hurt, net alone nearly gone forever. It could have been any of you, he's just being your older brother. "

"Hmmm, well hopefully he'll be alright after I've given him something and what about yourself dad?"

"I'll be fine Virg; I have to stay strong for my boys don't I?"

Virgil smirked at this father as he rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck, he knew in the morning that was going to ache. Virgil started monitoring John again whilst Jeff left for the door,

"Oh by the way Virg"

Virgil looked up and raised his eyebrows with a smile, awaiting his father's words,

"Don't tell anyone I said that, Scott would hate me forever"

"Now dad when have I been one to release secrets that you've told me?"

Jeff smiled back at his brown eyed son and left the room quietly, leaving Tin-Tin to return with Virgil and John,

"So Virgil"

"Yes Tin-Tin?"

"Who's going to tell Alan about Scott destroying his 'bird's thrusters? Those things were pretty much dust when I looked them over"

Virgil paused and looked at her, and then looked around the room with a frown, expecting something to pop out of the blue with an answer, he hovered,

"I'm going to leave that job to my dad, I think. He can't kill my dad, where as Scott, he just better find a good hiding place"


End file.
